Never Had A Dream Come True
by Walshrose1979
Summary: Cassandra Price and Zatanna Hilton are best friends sharing a beach house while going to a local college in Corpus Christi, Texas. Both of them have deep fears and secrets that are rooted in their lives. What would happen if they both meet Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins will it be love or will it be more heart ache in the end. Co-written with Super-geekgoddess101


*2012*

Walking on the beach always gave me the freedom to be herself in more ways than one especially after a hard day at school or work.

Feeling the wind against my long blond hair, letting the ocean touch my small, bare feet feels like heaven to her.

With my green, tiger-like eyes, I looked out the huge vase waters that blanketed across the land known as Corpus Christi, Texas.

Hello, my name is Cassandra Elizabeth Price, I'm twenty-one years old and my life lets say haven't been a loving, charmed life.

Born in Texas in a city called San Angelo, to parents Sarah Price-Carson and Ronald Carson that was on their last hope of this marriage ever working but sadly by the time my baby sister Diana Catherine Price-Carson came into the picture five years later, the marriage was over.

Living with mom and later my stepfather Daniel Brown both Cassandra and Catherine lived one house to another because of the rent was too high as my stepfather was working two to three jobs at a time just trying to make ends meet.

With all that said and done my stepfather, who couldn't take his wife and her so-called "brat daughters" anymore leaving them to fend on their own.

My mother when back to her maiden name, Price along with me and my sister as she started worked every job she can get a hold of to support her and her beloved daughters including mopping floors at a local hospital late nights while both me and my sister Catherine was in the care of our Grandpa Edward who was a down to earth country farmer who served proudly in World War II Navy.

Catherine and I loved country life which our grandfather showed us which, thanks to Grandpa Edward, build a county house on the same land he had his house on.

For our education our mother though it would be better to go to school at Cornerstone Christian Private School where I grew into the woman I am today.

During my time there I played basketball, ran cross county, play the piano, and dabs into art like painting and fashion designing.

Everything was going well until a family sickness came into the form of my grandpa Edward, whom I loved more than any man in my family, died from lung cancer a few weeks before I graduated with honors from high school.

Thanks to all my hard work, I packed up my stuff and moved to Corpus Christi, Texas to attend Texas A&M Universtiy of Corpus Christi to study in Education with my minor in History.

My first year when by with a breeze with my studies along with playing basketball and running track as well as meeting many new friends including a young woman by the name Zatanna Hilton who became her best friend and like another sister to me.

At the end of my first year I got a letter from one of my aunt living in San Angelo with my mother at the time me that my beloved mother, the woman who did everything for both me and Diana died of a stroke while working at her job at the hospital.

I was crushed, crying non-stop thinking, what will I do? what about my sister? what going to happen now?

But thanks God for Zatanna for being there for me including traveling with me all away to San Angelo to do what I have to do along with getting to know my sister Diana or 'Duchess' as we call her.

Now with nobody left in my family it was my duty to take her sister, Diana who just turned fourteen years old, back with me to Corpus Christi and now was my turn to take care of my sister just like our mother did before her and it was a promise I was going to keep.

For I love my sister more than anything, she was all I got left of our beloved mother.

After talking one night, both me and my friend Zatanna, though it would be a great idea to get some money together that they have saved from work along with money that was left from both her mother and grandfather to buy a beach house.

Now as I enter my third year of school an event is about to happen thanks to some old family friends of my mother by the last name of McMahon and a handsome wrestler that will do anything to make sure she feel loved and happy for the first time in years


End file.
